User blog:Firefunbro/A possible solution?
"Oh no, not another blog talking about the issues with blogs." Hello nay-sayer, I don't care if you don't want to read this. I am writing this so that anyone who is looking for a solution can try mine on for size. I am not going to spend a lot of time explaining the issue, basically there is a schism forming between those who want all the blogs to be related to RWBY and those who want the blogs to be what ever they want. And I agree with both, to an extent. Those who want blogs to be about whatever have a solid argument. Blogs are part of a user's userspace, this blog is directly llinked to my account. The "User_blog:Firefunbro" shows that it is part of my userspace. And we can't limit what people put in their userspace, that is like someone telling you what colors your walls can or can not be in your room. Those who want them only to be RWBY related have a good reason that I have yet to see be mentioned. Every blog, EVERY BLOG, is shown on the front page. And that can ruin the wiki's image and make us seem immature. It also can ruin some visitors' experience if it is ill-timed. Here is a hypothetical situation that can show what could happen with the current regulations: Technically, I could make a hateful, homophobic, racist blog completely unrelated to RWBY and it would be visible on the front page until an admin took it down. Yeah, it'd probably be taken down quickly, but it'd be on the front page for a bit. Depending on the traffic at the time, a bunch of potential contributors could see it, and that would be their first experience here. I am not saying it will happen, but it just shows how our current system is flawed. So here is my solution. We categorize our blogs. If we were to take the current blog template and cut it in half, we could fit two categories of blogs in the space. One for RWBY related blogs, and another for non-RWBY. That way, both types are on the front page, but there is a clear distinction between what is RWBY and what isn't. To make it easier for visiting users that probably care more about someone's analysis of the most recent episode than your favorite songs (no offense at all intended), the RWBY related blogs should be the top half of the new template. "How long would that take to implement?" Not that long, and even if the current staff are too overloaded to do it, we can add more people to ease the workload. There is no shortage of qualified people here, and even then we are on the internet. Not to sound lame, but anything we could ever need to know to implement it is out there, we just need to find it. Also, no offense to the staff, but if people think this is a good idea, and for some reason the staff don't implement and don't appoint anyone new to implement it, you, as a user, can make a sandbox wiki and play around with how to make it. Hell, you could figure it out and successfully implement it on your wiki, then contact the staff here and give them the templates they need. But this is just my two cents. My plan is as likely to be followed as it is to be completely ignored. Share your thoughts below. -Firefunbro Category:Blog posts